User talk:Sir Rock
Okay Sir Rock, and tell Miss Sophie that you want to nominant the Flower photo.Aniju Aura 07:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay post them in the Meerkat Manor Gallery and if possibly the Meerkat Manor The Story Begins but I think there is no room for photos there. Aniju Aura 08:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Petal Pictures Great pictures of Petal, too bad we don't know who played her. That pup deserves to be mentions. Those photos would do nicely for Khasar? Can I have some?Aniju Aura 09:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sir Knight Rock. XDAniju Aura 09:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is named after that guy. And cool you made your very first mob!Aniju Aura 10:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good night sir knight.Aniju Aura 10:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I deleted the page you wanted. Thank you for telling me. In the future, if you see a page that needs to be delete just put the template:delete on the page. And Welcome to Meerkats Wiki, we are happy to have you here. I'm currently have computer problems, so I'm not active, but I trying to get it fix as fast as I can. Again Welcome. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 11:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Sir Rock welcome to Meerkats Wiki! We're happy to see new people. I added your photos on the blog as you wanted. Now, the contest can officially start. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I won't. Thankyou very much! You did a great job on the Meerkat Anatomy! :) MeerkatGal 02:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I thought I've seen those little paws from somewhere! Hmm.. I know a few more little facts that could be added; their claws are 2 centimeters (0.8 inches) long, they have four toes on each paw, they travel over a kilometer (0.62 miles) of sand everyday and their claws allow them to shift their own body weight in sand in 20 seconds. :) MeerkatGal 02:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I've heard of the book Warriors. I hear about it alot, but I've never read it. Is it good? MeerkatGal 03:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I can find the book in my school Library, I'll read it and maybe join the Warrior Cat Wiki too. MeerkatGal 04:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I don't like Fanons, it's just.. I'm not interested at the moment, and I have school exams coming up so I'm a bit busy. Lol. I use to roleplay, and I enjoyed it, on YouTube. But roleplay has taken over the lives of some of my online friends, it caused fights... I gave up on roleplay after people started using KMP photos and Meerkat Manor footage to advertise their characters.. MeerkatGal 06:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's a good question. Dogs and Cats Wiki's mission is to provide information on dog's and cat's breeds and also useful tips about their care. Well, we are still working on that :) Do you like the look of Dogs and Cats Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How many breeds are in the word? x_x [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's true they continue creating crossbreeds. There must be more that 300 breeds. *_* P.S I like the normal (domestic) cats as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put off any of your text. I only removed the "axel's foot" picture because it was too large. Then, I "cleaned" up a bit (removing the thumb from the images, fixing headlines etc.) That's all :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? We'll it's great to know the Warrior Cat roleplayers respect the copyright rules by using their own creations to show the world what their characters are like. Aniju must be doing a good job. :) MeerkatGal 06:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ewoks Mob Yeah I hope so too. The Van Helsing had wild males and became able to be visited by earthwatch like a year after then formed. Well I'm just happy McDreamy is a dominant female. I hope thing group is lead by her for many years to come. Aniju Aura 06:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's good. Maybe, I'm not much of a roleplayer anymore and I haven't read the Warrior Cat book yet, lol. MeerkatGal 21:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you make articles for the Whiskers meerkats who have none. Look at Argon's page to find them. Aniju Aura 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Pictures That's cool Sir Rock. We need more pictures of those meerkats. I don't know and think we will get any from the Earthwaters who are there right now. I hope we get one new mob. Can you fidn any Baobab kats?Aniju Aura 04:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll check the dye marks for the Rascals. Sancerre should be radio collared by not Grus. His dye mark is H which I believe meens on his head. Aniju Aura 04:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Benzedrine gave birth to Ricou, Tina, Candy Flip and Yabou in September. She was pregnant in November so I don't think that is the litter with Lord Stanly. Aniju Aura 04:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, well there are not Rascal pictures of Grus. No meerkat has the head dye mark i nhe pictures.Aniju Aura 04:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I might make one. I've just been very preoccupied lately with schoolwork... Yeah true. The Argon Actor? I have the movie on DVD, so I should be able to get a few screenshots of the actor for you. :) MeerkatGal 06:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I do like all animals, but meerkats are my favourite and I know more about them than any other creature I know. I don't think I'll be joining the Dog and Cat Wiki, thankyou for the invitation though! MeerkatGal 08:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you find a picture of Big Will, Pookie and Stato in Meerkat Manor? Stato played Kookie. And Can I have some more Shakespeare pictures?:)Aniju Aura 02:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I think Meerkat Manor spells it as Kinkajou ''whilst the KMP spells it like ''Kinkaju.. ''I don't know, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' I had a look at Cold Comfort, I think everything is okay with it. 'MeerkatGal 04:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah true, I'll add that. 'MeerkatGal 04:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Alrighty; I've already gone and added a few more photos to the gallery, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Re:Shakespeare!!! Thank you for the pictures all of Shakespeare!Aniju Aura 04:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I edited the Sister's Act but the pictures got deleted somehow. Can you re-add them. I wasn't paying attention to the pictures so I don;'t knwo which ones they were.Aniju Aura 06:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe MeerkatGal knows what episode he was in. She knows a lot about the Meerkat Manor episodes.Aniju Aura 06:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Stato? I don't ever remember hearing "Kookie" being mentioned. Perhaps he played Pookie? I remember in the episode "Some Like It Hot", a teenager (although he looked more like a large fully mature male) dubbed Pookie picked up a pup and returned it to the burrow. Perhaps Stato played him? 'MeerkatGal 23:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Hmm, well, if I do find "Kookie" I'll get an image for you. MeerkatGal 06:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Check out my blog post. Share your opinion. Thank you!! Meerkats123 05:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Yep, I'll put in as much as I know. :) MeerkatGal 06:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Animal Planet wiki Could you help improve the Animal Planet wiki please with me (Denny60643) Ok where can I find photos and how do I get them onto the site? Meerkats123 00:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know. I believe we could keep it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie''']] (talk) 17:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you write an article for Penny Lazuli?Aniju Aura 05:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The "Ella", I'm talking about is actually Tosca. It's from meerkat documentary called Ella, a Meerkat's Tale. It practically retells Tosca's life, but renamed all the meerkats. However, it showed the footage of the real collared Tosca (she was evicted at the time and hadn't yet had the collar removed) mating with Bobby. MeerkatGal 05:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a story about Tosca's life, using footage of the real Tosca. She was simply renamed Ella (it's completely unrelated to the today's dominant Ella) as well as most of the other characters in the story, such as Flower who was renamed Lady Day. MeerkatGal 05:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at the end of Season 1 it was Bobby who mated Tosca, although people think that uncollared meerkat may have been another evicted female. The footage of Bobby mating with Tosca in "Ella: A Meerkat's Tale" is really them though, apparently. I don't think JD was actually ever Baddiel's partner.. I mean, she was pregnant at the beginning of the show, at the father was unnamed. I never recall anyone saying who fathered her first litter.. The only other time "Tosca" encountered "Carlos" was at the end of the series, but that was Bobby, not JD. So, I don't think JD and Baddiel were ever partners..? I don't know. MeerkatGal 05:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you find picture of Penny. She was in The Three Amigos and The Enemy Within in season two of Meerkat Manor. Aniju Aura 06:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahright, that explains it. I never looked to see who fathered Jogu and Maladoy. Yeah, it was most likely another female. However, there's still a possibility that it was Tosca. Meerkats can only recognise each other through scent, Yossarian may have simply mistaken her for an unrelated female, it's really common in meerkat society. MeerkatGal 09:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) True, but the character was mostly based on the experiences of Baddiel, her eviction and taking over the Whiskers' splinter group were real events. If the female at the end had different dye marks than I guess you're right, she must have been that Zappa female you mentioned..? MeerkatGal 09:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC)